percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voyage: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V I hugged my children. I know they were supposed to be much younger than me but the thing is that they didn't do the cleansing coma, which is why I am still looking young and fit. Cleansing comas are very difficult to achieve. The first time I did it, it's when I was 10 years old. I am only able to do it for about 2 days. At the demigod vs demititan war, I am able to do it for about 2 months. At the godslingers era, the longest coma is about 10 years. Self-induced comas are not something that I mastered quickly. It takes years of discipline in order to do one, and my training starts at the age of 8 and a half. Anyways, I looked at the face of Stella, Melody and Jarren. They were happy to see me, and they have aged. "My children, guess what?" I asked them. "What?" They asked in unison. "We're going to go on another quest!" I told them. My children immediately squealed in delight. Stella ran to Nyx's cabin to pack her stuff. Jarren went to Artemis's, and Melody stayed with me, since she is the daughter of me and Jessica Sparks. I missed Jessica so much. She sacrificed herself on a quest, so that all of us can run and save Annabeth. "Josh?" Melody asked. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I just missed your mom so much. You see, your mom died while she's on a quest to save Annabeth." "An-na-beth?" Melody asked. I laughed. I can't forget the fact that Melody still can't get Annabeth's name right for some unknown reason, but Annabeth didn't seem to offended about it. Just then, Chiron came with a very worrying face. His look suggests that something terrible is going to happen. "It's happening..." Chiron muttered. "What's happening?" I asked him. Chiron guided me to the big house. He cantered and pass over some campers who are playing swordfighting, and Apollo campers practicing their archery skills. Once we were just outside the big house, Chiron opened the door for both me and Melody to come in. Once we're inside, Chiron is about to close the door when Bella ran towards the big house. "Chiron!!" Bella panted, obviously out of breath trying to find Chiron. "Yes, Bella. Do come in." Chiron told her. "There's something that I want to talk to you about." I knew in my heart that this is going to be something very important, so I decided to listen to him very carefully. "It has been my fear that this group called 'Nightraiders' had come loose." Chiron began. "Nightraiders? Who are those groups?" I asked. "Ah, it's a group kept secret by the ancient greece itself. They have existed for thousands of years, and yet they remained in secret, until now." "Until now?" Melody asked. "You mean, the Nightraiders just claimed their victims right now?" "The Nightraiders you mean, Melody?" Melody nodded. "Yes, but the thing is that Nightraiders aren't murderers, so they won't kill." "That's good." Bella muttered. "But they kidnap demigods and sell them as slaves." Chiron continued. I and Bella looked at each other with concern. I don't want any of us to be captured and sold as a slave. I don't even want any of my children to be sold as slaves. I decided that I needed a quest. "Chiron, we need a quest." I told him firmly. "Indeed, child." Chiron said to all three of us. Just then, Rachel the oracle came to us, but as soon as Rachel is about to spoke about the prophecy, darkness appeared behind her and snatched her on her back and disappeared. "RACHEL!!!" Chiron screamed. It's unusual for Chiron to scream like that. Oh no, Rachel has just been kidnapped. I can't believe that someone would kidnap the oracle. I wonder what the nightraiders wanted. It looks like the nightraiders is kidnapping the people in Camp Half-blood. I took a deep breath and held it. I closed my eyes and began to meditate. I don't really have a clue who they are, what they want, and who they're working with. All we know is that they just kidnapped a couple of demigods out of the blue plus our oracle. I exhaled after a few minutes. "Now, for your quest. You will journey tomorrow. Today is already at night." Chiron said. "You will seek out the demigods that have been kidnapped and--" "It's already late at night???" Bella asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell us? "Because I wanted to talk to you about this the whole day!" Chiron said. We left the big house, and we each headed to our separate cabins. Since Melody hadn't had a cabin of her own, I let her share my cabin with her. I wished that I have some clues about the Nightraiders so I can start investigating, but so far, no clue. Just then, it's night time. I had no idea time went so fast at the big house that it's already night time. I took Melody to Hyperion's cabin and I told her to take a bath. While Melody is taking a bath, I began thinking. What are the nightraiders doing? Are they kidnapping demigods by random? Or are the target have been selected? I don't know all of those. Perhaps when I sleep, I will dream about the clue that will help me solve the case. Bella told me that she will go to the cabin later since she wants to talk to Chiron about something. After Melody has finished with her bath, I took a bath. I waited for the bath to fill, and I undressed and went into the tub slowly. I was glad because I am completely dirty from the activity today. I was relieved because now I can go and take a nice warm bath. After my bath, I see that Melody had change into her pajamas. Meanwhile, I forgot to dress, so Melody laughed very loudly. I quickly went back to bathroom and changed clothes. I don't wear pajamas. I just wear plain white shirt and a blue pants. I hopped on to bed, and as I did that, Melody hugged me like I was a pillow. Dreams found me, and I was in some kind of a prison cell. Annabeth, Rachel, Percy and Katie were there, chained to a lamp post. They seemed to be terrified to what is going to happen to them. I am guessing that this slave trade is held in the gulag, because this looked familiar from my previous quest. Just then, I head a voice. "Slave #305, come to the stage." The men in black clothes walked towards Annabeth, and they dragged the person behind her. It's someone that I recognise from Camp Jupiter. It's a male with blond hair and crazed blue eyes. He looked very skinny and I am guessing he is 18 year old. He's Octavian. "Let me go!!!" Octavian yelled. "Let me go or..." The men in black clothes just laughed at Octavian's threats. He continued to drag Octavian while his belly is skidding through the ground. I just noticed that in his back, there's a wooden plate that is used to print his slave number. His slave number is 305. I looked at Annabeth, Percy, Katie and Rachel. They were numbers 306, 307, 308 and 309. Which means, they are next in the auction. Man, I wished I could go there to save them, but this is just a dream. Once on stage, Octavian is displayed at the top of the stage. Several slave owners wanted to observe him from close range and some really touched him. But since Octavian is chained with his hands behind his back, there is not much he can do. "Octavian, last name unknown. Good boy, isn't he?" The slave trader said. "Now, let's start the bidding at... 20 golden drachmas..." Among the crowd, there's a lot of villains that wants to buy slaves. Among them were Shirato Fuuka, Atlas, Antaeus, Khione, and a lot more. Most of them were monsters. "20 drachmas........ 25." He pointed at a dracaenae. "25 drachmas....... 30" Then the auction went for 5 long minutes until the highest bidding was made. "75 drachmas going once?... twice?.......... sold for 75 drachmas to Reyna." What? Reyna participated in the slave auction? She is a very good leader and she is on the good roman side. Why would she wanted a slave? Then, Reyna approached Octavian. "You're not going to buy me, are you?" Octavian pleaded. Reyna grinned, and grabbed the chain link that linked to Octavian's neck. "I'm afraid I am, dear Octavian. I am tired of your constant nagging of becoming a praetor, so I just decided to just make you my slave." "NO!!!" Octavian screamed. "No! This will not happen! This will not..." And they disappeared. "Slave #306, come to the stage." At that moment, my eyes focused on the bound Annabeth Chase. She is bound tightly with her hands tied behind her back, same as Octavian. I wondered what will she do in this kind of situation. I just wished that she have a plan to free all of her friends, that's all. Another men in black dragged Annabeth to the stage. Annabeth is skidding with her feet and she was forcefully shoved onto the stage. I looked at the crowd, who are murmuring amongst themselves, and in the middle of the crowd was..... Oh no!!! I can't believe it! It's Nadine! It's one of my worst nightmares if she showed up. I wonder who is she going to buy. But if she is around, things are not going to be looking good. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The slave trader said. "She is an intelligent daughter of Athena, and she is willing to do anything that her master asks her to do." "Now, let's start the bidding at 50 golden drachmas." The crowd fell silent. "Aww, come on, ladies and gentlemen. This is a fine slave, a daughter of Athena! How about 40 golden drachmas." The crowd is still silent. "Umm... 30?" The crowd raised their hands. "Wow, okay... 30." He pointed at Atlas. "35? Anyone?" The crowd fell silent. "Is this it? For the daughter of Athena?" Just then, there's someone on the back that is bidding, it is a woman with a dark cloak and she is tall. She raised her hand and said "80 Golden drachmas." The crown murmured amongst themselves. Wow, this woman really wanted Annabeth so bad. "Going once?.... Twice?..... Sold to that mysterious woman for 80 drachmas." The woman came up to the stage and paid for the slave. She then dragged Annabeth so her knees is skidding towards the floor, causing it to bruise. Man, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Just then, I woke up to Bella screaming. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. "The nightraiders..... They discovered that you're missing and.... and they're coming for you." "Let them come for me." I told her. "We'll be ready." Melody murmured in her sleep as she appeared to be looking for her pillow. She stretches her hand towards me as she began to feel left and right. After a while, she caught my body and pulled me and hugged me. She must have thought that I am a pillow. I squirmed softly away from her grasp, and slowly shook Melody for her to wake up. "Hey Meloooooodyyy, it's time to wake up." Melody just kept stirring in her sleep, and is not waking up. I tickled her neck, and finally she woke up. "Melody!" I hugged her. "It's time for our quest." Category:The Voyage Category:Fan Fiction Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page